We Are Young
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Artemis left the team 5 years ago, her heart never healed. Now she's back in Gotham, for a new mission from the shadows. Running into Wally was only a plus, her killer mission will shock the world. She had been sent to assassinate... Find out inside


We Are Young

Their kiss on New Years was a complete discovery of feelings. Both were a bit shocked that the other had felt the same about the other, especially Wally. It had delighted him when he concluded Artemis liked him like he liked her. After January first, their relationship thrived.

They had little nitpicks here and there, an occasional glare or scowl exchanged, or an elbow or a shout, but none of it mattered. They were two young adults in love. At first, it seemed nothing could break them, than something had to ruin everything. The day Artemis kissed Robin. That was the day when the shit hit the fan.

Somehow Fate got involved, hearts were broken, feelings were revealed, relationships shattered, the team would never be the same, never. Multiple members threatened to leave, Artemis had, but eventually, she had squeezed herself back in, mostly because of Wally and Robin's pleas and reasoning. She had shaken her head in defeat at first, later gathering her courage and putting feelings aside.

It was normal for a while, until Artemis eavesdropped on a conversation between Megan and Wally, (Her now ex.) The conversation ended in Megan admitting her interest in the speedster, leaving him looking like a deer in headlights, and Artemis fuming and consuming many detailed plans of how to kill the Martian.

Later, on a separate occasion, a week later, Artemis had arrived at the mountain, iPod blasting Enrique Iglesias in the kitchen, her gray orbs glazed with the reminisce of the multiple alcoholic drinks she had had that fine night. Conner had chased her, failing as she entered Wally's room hiding there. They had talked about their break-up, she had apologized multiple times, Wally had gave a horseshit explanation about how it ended, Artemis later bringing up her jealous of the Martian's hidden affection for the speedster.

Wally had laughed, assuring there was no need to be jealous. His thoughts had told himself, that honestly, there could be a million girls in the room, but Artemis would be the only one he would have his mind on.

Conner, and his super ears had heard the duration of the end of the conversation, his girlfriend having been brought up, immediately striking his interest.

He had demanded an answer, in which each denied all about the Martian, Wally feeling exceptionally grateful to the blonde archer. Conner did not buy it until each was quite literally buried in the other. Even after the kryptonian had left. Wally stayed tangled in Artemis, the familiar scent of her enticing him completely. Her heart had never beaten so fast, nor slow when he had let her go, excusing himself to study for "finals."

The gesture to her had felt cold. That night, of April twenty-seventh, she left, for good, leaving only a hand-written note on her stripped bed, addressed to the team. Here it was.

~Hey guys, listen, I'm sorry I can't stay, I just can't. What the team was and is, is not what I want anymore. The team just isn't the same anymore, courtesy of me. Speaking of that, since I caused this quarrel, I'll end it, by leaving. Goodbye. But before I actually go, I have a few things to say about each of you.

~Raquel; We knew each other for only 5 monthes, and became friends. I love you girl, don't hurt Kal.

~Kaldur; You are strong and a born leader. You are an amazing man Kaldur, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise

~Conner; When I met you, all you were was a good looking boy with anger and Daddy issues, but your so much more than that Conner. You are a great guy, and I appreciate the sparring sessions by the way.

~Megan; Wow, all I can say is how much I love you. You're my earth sister, a much better sister then my real sister ever was and is. You are stunning Megan, I'm sorry for the bad first impression, just a bit jealous. Shocker. Love you Meg.

~Zatanna; I'm shock this is our goodbye, but it works. I have so much to say. You are my best friend, you stood by me, you were there for me, I will never forget you. I love you Zatanna, and please take care of Boywonder for me, put his heart back together, he needs you.

~Robin; All I can say is that I'm sorry, for everything. I regret breaking your heart, I had no idea you liked me like that, or well loved me. Please forget me.

~Wally; You are the hardest to say goodbye to. My first real love. I will never regret what we had Wally, never. I regret what broke us and will forever. I'm sorry for the insults, the elbows, the glares, the pain, everything. I didn't want or mean to play you or Robin. I will never forget your freckles, our kisses, your gorgeous eyes, your arrogant attitude, your cheesy grin, your lame pick-up lines, out bickering, or the way you looked at me. Wally, I will never stop loving you. I won't ever give my heart to anyone but you. I love you Wally, please try to forget me. You need to find someone else. Linda Park, someone like her. She likes you Wally, she's a reporter, just like Iris. It would be ironic and you would be great with her. Little raven speedsters running around, that makes me laugh. Lucky her. I'll never forget you or what we have Wally. Do me a favor, don't look for me, don't try to contact me, it will be useless. You won't find me. For your information, I'll be with the shadows. If you ever do find me, do me one last favor, kill me.

~Love Forever, Artemis Crock, Goodbye

When Wally read it, he could tell it had been made in a rush and recently, hence the wetness of her tears still layering parts of the paper, her beautiful manuscript covering the paper.

Wally never did recuperate from Artemis's absence, a longing always filling his green eyes. He never did smile as brightly or love anyone like he did with her. He was a different Wally. And now, five years later, when he's straight across from her on a Gotham rooftop, happening to be on her old apartment building, his stomach can't help but fill up with butterflies, his heart swelling with love for the former archer, relieved she was alive and just as beautiful.

AN: That is my first story. Woo! Well, I think it was…decent. For a first story. I hope you liked it and I always appreciate reviews. I shall update sooner when there are more review. Thank you for your time, sincerely,

DarkHeart89

PS: My prompt for this was "We Are Young" By, Fun. LOVE THAT SONG! Anywho, review ;)


End file.
